


Clawing at your heart

by spndrea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amusement Parks, Based on a Tumblr Post, Daishou is skilled, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda?, Kuroo is a smooth dork, M/M, Pre-Slash, Scrabble, There's a Claw Machine, rated T for some swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spndrea/pseuds/spndrea
Summary: I based this off a prompt I saw on Tumblr the other day, unfortunately I can't seem to find the post anymore, but basically it's Kuroo, Daishou and a claw machine with some Bokuaka thrown in, just for the heck of it.





	Clawing at your heart

**Author's Note:**

> alright this is actually my first fanfiction that I've uploaded anywhere (well, ecxept 11-year-old-me's _amazing_ wattpad fics) so yeah, hope you'll like it!  
>  There may also be a part two if I feel up to it.
> 
> (By the way, so sorry about the title.)

Kuroo was calm and collected.

Like when Bokuto broke his Nintendo that one time. Calm and collected. 

Or last week when his sister stole his phone, texted every contact in it if they had any tips against different kinds of STD's before leaving Kuroo to deal with the following consequences.

Well, he screamed at her, but he wasn’t _angry_ , just… _annoyed_.

Mostly because his two aunts sent him multiple websites regarding safe-sex-demonstrations, but that was beside the point.

The point being that, right now, he was absolutely _fuming_.

He was staring at the big eyed stuffed animals behind the glass, tongue clenched between his lips while shoving another dollar bill into the machine and moving the joystick with ennewed fervor. 

Bokuto stood behind him, telling him after the tenth dollar wasted on the game to just drop it and 'seriously, Kuroo, I really don't need that thing. I'm sure I can find Akaashi another, even better present!'

But Kuroo was a man of his word, and when he said that he'd win that damn plushy for his best bro's boyfriend, then he sure as fuck was going to do that.

Just then, the claw managed to grasp onto the wing of the plush owl, lifting it into the air, Bokuto already whooping behind him when the thing was _just_ over the opening and Kuroo pushed the button to let it fall and call it a win when-

It missed and fell back into the sad pile of softness.

Kuroo banged his head against the glass. 

After regaining his composure and nodding at the three staring soccer-moms around him, Kuroo took a deep breath and smiled at Bokuto, who looked at him like someone had just stolen his cookie.

He cast a glance into his wallet, looking apologetically at Bokuto upon not finding anything other than two cents and an abandoned pack of gum.

By now, Kuroo was _absolutely ready_ to smash that fucking glass in.

They took a few steps to the side, though, Kuroo hanging his head in defeat.

"It's fine, Kuroo, I'm sure I can find that thing in a store!" Bokuto flailed his arms while exclaiming the last part, nearly hitting a woman with his cotton candy in the process.

“Yeah. I really wanted to win that for you, though!” Kuroo said, Bokuto clapping him on the shoulder with the proposal to get some food in the nearest McDonald’s.

Kuroo nodded and was just about to drag Bokuto with him to leave when he noticed a guy about his age approach the claw machine, green hair slightly tousled and a pale hand already pulling a dollar out of his pocket.

"Good luck with that, the thing is, like, cursed, dude," Kuroo said, the boy looking at him in confusion.

Then, a smirk crawled onto his face, his eyes glinting in challenge.

"Well, what did you try to get?"

Bokuto answered for him, "Kuroo here wanted to get me that owl right there, he spent his last ten dollars trying, but-"

“-But,” Kuroo butted in, “this piece of crap game was just made to rob broke college students of their last money. Seriously, dude-“

He broke off when he saw the guy inserting his dollar bill before moving the joystick with an ease that made Kuroo's skin itch.

He wouldn’t admit that the guy seemed to be good with is hands, though.

The grin never left the guy's face, who was apparently deeply convinced that he’d win this thing.

But he obviously _couldn’t_ win. that's impossible-

The sound of the machine dinging made Kuroo's head snap up, just in time to see the stranger bend down and retrieve the goddamn owl plushy.

He looked at Kuroo, smirk only widening, now even showing two surprisingly pointy teeth.

Kuroo's mouth popped open, incredulous of what he'd just witnessed.

A few moments passed in which Kuroo continued staring at the, admittedly, handsome stranger who stole a plushy worth of ten dollars from him.

Or so he thought, because snake-boy - Kuroo decided to call him that, for appearance reasons - moved his hand in Kuroo's direction, clearly offering the owl to Kuroo.

"I wouldn't know what to do with it, and since you spent your last money on trying, I suppose you deserve a small consolation."

Now, if it wasn't for the fact that he tried to win it for Bokuto, he'd have denied the offering, not wanting to abandon his pride even more than he already had, but he wanted his buddy to be happy, and Kuroo couldn’t really see Bokuto’s big smile crumble at his hands now, could he?

So he took the goddamned stuffed thing and looked at snake-boy in forced gratitude, not really sure of what to do now except for standing there awkwardly, offhandedly reaching back to give Bokuto his owl.

Snake-boy seemed to notice his confusion, mouth twitching up on one side before saying, “I think the term you’re searching is _thank you_.”

“Not what I would’ve said, I much rather thought of me paying you back with some coffee, but if that’s what you wanna go with-“

Now, Kuroo had no idea where that came from, but seeing the boy blush under the blinking lights of the fair was certainly a sight to behold, if Kuroo said so himself.

“I, uh, yeah, maybe you should do that.”

"Well then, hand me your phone and text me when you're free."

Kuroo tapped his number into the other’s phone, giving it back with a wink before turning around and leaving the fair, Bokuto in tow.

"What the _fuck_ was that, bro?"

"What?"

"You totally just third wheeled me!"

"I would never do such a thing!" Kuroo exclaimed, looked at his friend incredulously.

" _Totally did_ ," Bokuto mumbled, though there was a visible smile playing on his face.

Kuroo just hit him on the chest with a snort, earning an outraged 'HEY!' from his friend.

After another few minutes of playful smacks on various limbs, Bokuto exclaimed, "alright, no, seriously, you _never_ make such bold moves. You're the sappiest sap to ever sap, dude. At least it got me my present for Akaashi!"

And seriously, Kuroo didn't know whether to take the first statement as a compliment or an insult. 

Kuroo, not willing to admit defeat, retorted, "who says I'm not just _extremely_ committed to make your relationship even more amazing and upholding? And also, I could've totally gotten it for you if I had another try!"

"Yeah, I'm sure about that, Buddy."

And, really, Kuroo would’ve been offended by his friends' obvious distrust in his abilities if it weren’t for the sudden vibration of his phone in his back pocket. He cast a quick look on it, smiling to himself before nearly getting headbutted by an overly curious and nosey Bokuto.

 

_**You can call me Daishou, by the way.** _


End file.
